


You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane) [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Klaus shuffled into the room with his hair sticking up in every direction and his eyes barely open. The sight of him sleep ruffled stirred something in Diego. Something Diego pushed down.Arousal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! This installment is going to be a bit longer and I'm not sure how many chapters it's actually going to have. Things are starting to heat up. Feelings are going to be revealed. Maybe some fluff.

**_Diego sunk into the warm heat of the body below him. His fingers dug into the thin hips and the person let out a cry of pleasure._ **

**_“You feel so good for me, so hot, so tight.” Diego murmured before nibbling on his partner’s ear. He slid out until only the head of his cock was still inside before slamming in and the body below him buckled_ **

**_“Please, Dee, harder!” The person cried, hands scrabbling for purchase in the sheets. Diego complied, fucking his bedmate hard and fast without slowing. He slid his hand up to the man’s throat, wrapping his fingers around and giving a light squeeze. The passage around his cock fluttered and tightened_ **

**_“Shh, relax. What’s your safe word?” Diego murmured, licking up the shell of the ear._ **

**_“Rust.” Klaus rasped and Diego grinned. He tightened his grip on Klaus’ neck, forcing him to arch his back as he began to truly ravish his little brother. Klaus came with a silent scream and Diego thrust three more times before coming as well. His breath was coming in pants,_ **

**_“Good boy.” He purred into Klaus’ ear._ **

Diego woke with a languid stretch. Then he realized that he’d just had a wet dream about Klaus. 

“Fuck.” He swore, driving the palms of his hands into his eyes as if that would alleviate the guilt. With a muttered curse he threw the sheets off him and stumbled out of his room. Klaus was still asleep, Diego could hear his deep, even breathing through the door so he carefully headed to shower. Once he was showered and dressed he started on breakfast which was the only meal he actually could cook. He whipped up a pair of omelets setting them on the table before rapping his knuckles on Klaus’ door 

“Time for breakfast.” He called when he heard movement and headed over to the fridge to find Klaus had already packed his lunch. Klaus shuffled into the room with his hair sticking up in every direction and his eyes barely open. The sight of him sleep ruffled stirred something in Diego. Something Diego pushed down. 

Arousal. He sat down at the table and forced himself to act normal. Klaus shuffled over and flopped down in his own chair. He was very rarely a morning person and Diego suspected that after he left Klaus went back to bed. They ate in the quiet like they were used to. Once the plates were cleared Klaus took them over to the sink and rinsed them. 

“Is Eudora coming over today?” Diego asked collecting his gun from the safe in the living room and his badge from it’s spot on the coffee table

“No, I was going to go grocery shopping though. We’re almost out of milk.” Klaus said. Diego nodded. 

“Text me when you’re done, alright?” He said. Klaus let out a noise in confirmation. He shuffled over to the couch and Diego smiled. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Klaus was an adult, he acted like a teenager so often. 

“I gotta go. Have a good day and stay safe.” Diego said ruffling Klaus’ hair. Klaus nodded and Diego opened the door. There was a package on the welcome mat and Diego’s stomach sunk. He picked it up and flipped it over. Written in all caps, black marker was his name. 

DIEGO.

Diego shut the door, dropping the package onto the table and pulled out his cell phone. 

“Ryan, hey.” He said and glanced over at Klaus who was watching him with wide eyes

“Hey man, what’s up?” Everything okay?” Ryan asked and Diego let out a deep breath 

No, something’s up. I need a team over at my apartment. I’ll explain when they get here.” He said and he heard the sound of multiple voices on the other end of the line that told Diego that he was probably at the station already

“Yeah, I’ll come over as well. We’ll be there in five minutes.” Ryan said

“Thanks.” Diego said. He hung up and headed over to the couch. Klaus all but climbed into his lap when he sat down and Diego wrapped his arms around his shaking brother. 

“Shh, it’s going to be alright.” Diego murmured. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I changed the title of this installment. The previous title didn't seem to fit in my opinion. 
> 
> More feels in this chapter, more plot movement

Diego sat on the couch with Klaus as the officers checked their apartment out. Klaus was clinging tightly to his hand, Diego was almost certain there was no blood flowing to his fingers, and mumbling to himself.  
“Found another one.” A voice called from Diego’s bedroom. Ryan came out of the room holding a small microphone. They had found two in the kitchen, one under the microwave and one attached to the back of the fridge.   
“Where was it?” Diego asked as Ryan added it to the pile on the kitchen table. The photos from the first envelope were there, mixing with the newer ones from the second  
“Attached to the underside of your desk.” Ryan said and Klaus shivered. Diego reached up and stroked through his hair  
“It’s not my desk. It’s Klaus’, he didn’t have room for it in his room.” Diego said and Ryan nodded  
“That explains he GED work. Is it okay if I check Klaus’ room?” Ryan asked and Diego nodded. Klaus was shivering bad at this point so Diego pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around the other man. There was no shouting when Ryan came back out of Klaus’ room. Only a look that made Diego’s blood freeze and a small wireless camera in his hand.  
“Found this pointed at the bed. Sick fucker was watching him.” Ryan said. Klaus let out a noise and buried his face into Diego’s shoulder.   
“Any mics?” Diego asked, his voice hoarse and Ryan held up two dangling from the other hand.  
“One under his bed, one attached to a rubix cube.” Ryan said and that made Diego perk up  
“Those haven’t been there long then. About the end of May I went through Klaus’ room looking for any drugs.” Diego said, gently rubbing circles on Klaus’ back. Ryan frowned  
“Klaus, when was the last time you messed with your Rubix cube?” He asked and Klaus gave him a sideways glance.   
“Donno. After I got back from my trip.” Klaus said. Ryan knew Diego had tossed Klaus out for the drugs, knew that Klaus had spent time on the streets before coming back. No one really spoke about it. When Klaus mentioned it, and that was extremely rare occurrences, he only called it his trip.   
“When was that? I need to know Klaus, this could be important.” Ryan pushed. Diego gently grasped the back of Klaus’ neck and gave it a light squeeze. Klaus seemed to sink into the gesture, his eyes sliding shut and his body going boneless for a few seconds  
“Maybe the beginning of June. I wanted to draw it.” Klaus mumbled. Ryan and Diego exchanged glances.   
“Did you have any guests around that time?” Ryan asked and Diego snorted  
“My sister showed up. Allison not Vanya. Unannounced which is typical for her. Wanted us to do some family bonding to keep her image up.” Diego said and Ryan raised an eyebrow  
“I’m guessing that didn’t go well. Anyone else?” Ryan asked and Diego shook his head.  
“Nah, we live a pretty quiet life. Not many visitors.” Diego said. Ryan nodded and headed over to the table. Diego pressed a quick kiss to Klaus’ head before sliding out of his grip. He joined his partner at the table and looked at the photos. The notes on the back had started to include things they said about the middle of June which probably meant that was about the time the bugs were planted. Picking up the wireless camera he looked it over  
“How long of a range do you think this thing has?” He asked and Ryan shrugged  
“A block, maybe two. If they were piggybacking the signal it could go farther.” He said and Diego frowned. It wasn’t good news. The officers filed out, Ryan following them with the news that Diego could take a couple of days to sort the shit out. Diego knew they couldn’t stay in the apartment. He couldn’t protect his brother if whoever the sick fuck was came for him.   
“Hey Klaus we need to talk about some stuff.” Diego said coming over to the couch. Klaus looked up at him with big eyes and Diego wanted to kiss him. He forced the urge down and stroked along Klaus’ face, down his cheek and along his chin. Klaus pressed into the touch. Diego hadn’t realized how tactile they had become with each other until now.   
“We have to go back to the Academy, don’t we?” Klaus asked softly. Diego shook his head, kneeling on the floor so he was at eye level with Klaus  
“We don’t have to do that. Not if you don’t want to.” He said. Klaus shrugged noncommittally and gave Diego a weak smile  
“Yeah, we do. If they can get in here, they probably can get to Eudora’s place as well. We don’t know anyone else.” He said and Diego hated how logical his brother sounded. Diego nodded  
“I want you to feel safe. That’s all I want.” Diego said and Klaus nodded  
“We should go back to the Academy. It’d be good to see Mom again.” Klaus said and Diego fought back tears. It had been so long since he had seen Mom. Klaus pulled Diego into a hug  
“I love you Dee.” He said and Diego hugged him back, willing the arousal at the nickname to subside. He wouldn’t do that to his brother. He wouldn’t make him uncomfortable. Diego would rather suffer in silence if it meant he got to stay in Klaus’ life. That he got to keep being the one Klaus loved.  
“I know. I know.” Diego murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter. It was a little harder to write. I'm hoping that it doesn't sound to disjointed.

**Diego woke to someone sliding into bed with him. It startled him for a moment before he recognized the boney body that was pressed into his side. Klaus**

**“Hey, you okay?” Diego asked wrapping an arm around Klaus. Klaus let out a soft noise but didn’t say anything.**

**“I don’t want to be here.” Klaus murmured and Diego felt his heart break. He knew this place was rough for Klaus.**

**“Alright. Let’s go for a walk then.” Diego said flicking on the lamp on his nightstand. Klaus looked like shit. It was obvious he needed to sleep, that he hadn’t been sleeping. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his skin pale. Klaus clung tighter to Diego.**

**“Hey, it’s okay. What do you need?” He asked brushing a clump of hair out of Klaus’ face. Klaus frowned**

**“Will you stay?” Klaus asked and Diego frowned. He wasn’t sure why Klaus was asking such a question when the answer was so obvious. Of course, he would stay, he would always stay for Klaus. Diego opened his mouth to answer and then suddenly Klaus was gone. No where to be seen. Someone was screaming down the hall though, screaming bloody murder.**

 

Diego sat up panting. Klaus was screaming. Really screaming and not just in his dreams. Diego threw his covers off and sprinted out of his room to Klaus’. Klaus was thrashing in his sheets and Diego moved to restrain him, pulling his body upright and wrapping his arms around Klaus to keep him from hurting himself

“What’s going on?” Luther asked appearing in the doorway

“Night terror.” Diego said as he restrained his brother. Klaus went tight, thrashing around in his sleep to try and break Diego’s hold but Diego didn’t let go, just held on tighter. Finally, Klaus went limp, his screams becoming nothing more than pained whimpers. Diego gently laid him back down on the bed, tucking a sweat soaked clump of hair off his forehead. Klaus’ eyes were open but Diego had enough experience to know that he wasn’t quite awake yet.

“Hey. You with me?” Diego asked softly as he stroked through Klaus’ hair. Klaus’ eyes flickered over to him but Diego wasn’t sure if that was confirmation or just responding to the sound of his voice. Diego glanced over to see Luther and Mom in the doorway

“Hey, Mom, can you make us some cocoa? I think it will help Klaus feel better.” Diego said. Mom smiled brightly and nodded

“Of course, sweetheart.” She said before leaving.

“Dee?” Klaus rasped out and Diego grabbed the trash can that Klaus had next to his bed and handed it to Klaus who promptly threw up. Diego rubbed his back. This was the third night they had been back at the Academy, the third night that Klaus had had night terrors so bad he had been violently ill.

“Is he going to be okay?” Luther asked from the doorway and Diego nodded

“Eventually.” He said without looking away from Klaus. He missed the way Luther was watching them. Knowing and sad. Klaus set the trash can down beside the bed and crawled into Diego’s lap. Diego held him for a moment before slowly sliding Klaus off his lap

“Let’s go get some cocoa and then go for a walk, okay?” He said and Klaus nodded. He was quiet while they sat down in the kitchen and when Mom set a large cup of cocoa and whip cream in front of them. Klaus’, he knew, would be laden with cinnamon. It was a trick that he had taught Mom to get Klaus to drink the cocoa better. Diego kept a close eye on him just in case but he seemed to be recovering from the night terror. Diego drank his drink slowly knowing that Klaus would drink his own drink only until Diego was finished and then would abandon whatever was left. Once the cocoa was gone Diego got dressed in some street clothes and met Klaus at the front door.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Diego said. They were silent for the first block before Klaus began to speak

“He smelt of cigar smoke and was bald. I remember his head looked like it had been waxed. He held me down a lot. Liked cut me up and then lick the blood up. His eyes…” Klaus paused in his words and shivered. Diego wrapped an arm around him

“It’s alright. You don’t have to talk to me about him.” Diego murmured. Klaus shook his head

“Once his eyes glowed yellow and it wasn’t a knife he cut me with. He had claws and fangs. I think he’s like us. I think he was born on the day that we were.” Klaus said. Diego frowned and pulled Klaus closer

“You think he was one of the forty-three? We’ve never run into anyone else, are you sure?” Diego asked. Klaus shook his head

“No, but if he wasn’t, he wasn’t human. I remember the claws. I remember his eyes turning yellow. It scared me even through the drugs he was giving me.” Klaus said wrapping his arms around himself and Diego pulled him into a hug.

“It’s going to be alright. I’ve got you. That sick fucker isn’t going to hurt you ever again.” Diego promised. Klaus clung to him and Diego felt tears stain his shirt. He held Klaus there, as the sun rose behind them, and let the smaller man cry.

“I love you Diego.” Klaus murmured. There was something in his voice. Something that Diego had never noticed.

Something more than just brotherly love. Diego pushed the thought away. Klaus was still to traumatized, to unsure of himself to get into anything. Diego loved his brother, he would do anything for his Klaus. But he would not make the first move towards anything more.

“I know.” He murmured, “I know.”


End file.
